


If Winter Comes...

by writing_as_tracey



Series: If Winter comes, can Spring be far behind? [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, High Fantasy, Knowledge of the Winter Witch is necessary, Prompts for the Winter Witch, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, WIP, ongoing, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_as_tracey/pseuds/writing_as_tracey
Summary: A collection of one-shots fromThe Winter Witchuniverse, in no particular order. Some are anniversary prompts from October 2018, others are parts of the story that didn't make the cut.





	1. Maege Mormont at the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> _The trumpet of a prophecy! O Wind,_  
>  _If Winter comes, can Spring be far behind?_  
>  \- "Ode to the West Wind," Percy Bysshe Shelley

**PROMPT: Marge Mormont at wall. Did she meet Jon. Or tell him about witch helping north.**

* * *

It was bitterly cold. Maege felt her mouth turn down in annoyance, and given that she grew up fairly close to the Wall on Bear Island, having such a thought felt like a betrayal. She could handle the cold.

Handling the idea of White Walkers - _inferi_ as the Lady Hermione called them - that was different.

A row of men of varying heights and stony countenances greeted Maege, Robin, and the Smalljon as their horses slowed from a trot to a walk when they passed under the thick gate. The one she wanted to speak to, however, stood just slightly apart from the rest of them, ahead, with a snow white wolf at his side.

 _Gods,_ she thought, sliding from her horse and landing heavily on the thick, compact mud. _It’s like seeing Ned again._

“Lord Commander,” she greeted him, stepping forward.

“Lady Mormont,” he replied, his expression torn between solemn and incredulity. “To what does the Night’s Watch owe the pleasure of your company?”

Meage frowned, staring at him and then around in confusion. “You sent letters? To the Great Houses? Asking for help?”

There were some shifts and murmurs from the other men lining up, ranging from surprised to thankful. Maege’s frown deepened further, and she cast her eyes about before resting back on Jon Snow - who looked flabbergasted.

“No one – no one replied,” he stuttered out, nearly rocking back in surprise. “Let alone send anyone to speak to us.”

“Yes. Well.” Maege glanced back at Robin and the Smalljon, both who met her look with forbidding frowns of their own. They hadn’t expected this reception.

“Please,” began Snow, remembering his manners. “We’ll share bread and meat inside. It’s – it’s not much–” he sounded embarrassed “–but it’ll warm you up.”

Maege nodded, and the other two followed behind her, silently. As the other Black Brothers broke from their line to resume their daily tasks, Snow fell into step beside her as he led her towards the Keep.

“I have to admit, I had hoped to hear from my brother when I sent the letter,” admitted Snow quietly. “I heard that there was something at the Twins - is he alright? What about Arya and Sansa? I’ve had little news.”

Maege glanced at him, inwardly worrying whether she should reveal that Robb Stark was missing – and then remembered that Lady Hermione had spelled it so that they couldn’t speak of it. Instead, she said, “The Princess Arya is doing well – she is resuming weapons training with Brienne of Tarth, and Princess Sansa is still in King’s Landing although there is a plan to rescue her, I believe.”

“I see.” Snow’s face shifted into a cool mask. Then, as they entered the Lord Commander’s solar, he asked, “So who sent you here? If not Robb?”

Maege blinked. “The Lady Hermione.”

“Who?” asked Snow, frowning.

“I – ah –” Maege looked back at Robin and the Smalljon, the latter who shrugged. “The Winter Witch? Surely you’ve heard of her?”

Snow’s face was one of pure astonishment, and Maege took a bit of pleasure from it, knowing that things were about to get tricky and the topics they would discuss were not going to be pretty. “Now. Tell me, Lord Commander. Where is my brother and how did he die?”

Snow swallowed thickly and the four sat down at his desk. The man’s dark eyes darkened further, and Maege knew with a sinking heart that Lady Hermione was not going to like what she learned.

* * *

{1}

 


	2. Eddard Karstark - the Lannister Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd and Sansa in the Red Keep.

**PROMPT: What were Edd and Sansa up to during Joffrey’s  death**

* * *

Bored.

He was bored. Utterly bored.

How could Hermione do this to him? Edd sighed. Right now he was following Sansa – he cringed. _No_ , that was Princess Sansa as she meekly kept her head down and wandered from her room to the nearest garden.

“Lady Sansa!” a sweetly lilted voice called from across the vibrant greens of neatly trimmed grass. Both Sansa and Edd turned their heads in the direction of the voice. From underneath a man-made erected pavilion, with gauzy white linen blowing in the gentle autumn wind, a svelte young woman with curly brown hair - like Lady Hermione’s - waved from her wicker chair.

“ _Oh_ ,” breathed Sansa, and Edd, barely one step behind her, glanced down from underneath his transfigured Lannister helm. The Princess’s blue eyes darted at Edd briefly, and then she whispered, “That’s Lady Margaery.”

 _Margaery Tyrell?_ thought Edd, his eyes narrowing on the new figure.

She was pretty enough, he supposed; most men he knew would call her beautiful, like her reputation suggested by calling her a Garden Rose, but to Edd she held no allure. Sure, her hair was thick and coiling, and he could imagine a man wanting to wrap his hand in that during a passionate embrace; and yes, her body was carefully draped with expensive silks in green and sage, cutaways bold and suggestively creating shadows and dips at the small of her back and bosom, all designed to draw a man’s eyes.

And Edd’s eyes were drawn, but they didn’t linger.

Instead, they turned assessing, and he saw the cunning in her eyes, eyes that the young woman widened to present a doe-like innocence. Her mouth was exaggerated and plump to indicate youth and sin, and the bold red of the dye on them was meant to tease.

It instead made Edd want to roll his eyes. What happened to women who knew what power they wielded and didn’t hide behind courtly games? Or know who they are? Who embraced their place in the world?

“Lady Margaery,” greeted Sansa as the two of them reached the small party under the shade. Next to the young woman was a young man with curly hair - and Sansa dipped into a perfect curtsey as she murmured, “Ser Loras.”

Edd stifled a snort. _The Knight of Flowers,_ his mind supplied, and he took in the elaborate armour and the man’s thin frame. He wasn’t much of a threat.

Now, the woman next to them all – the elderly one covered from head to toe – the Queen of Thorns was someone to keep an eye on. And she was eyeing him back, like she knew he wasn’t really a Lannister guard. His eyes narrowed on her.

The two young women were conversing during this time, and Edd missed most of the conversation.

“–Oh, thank you, Lady Margaery, but I mustn’t,” demurred Sansa, stroking a lock of her vibrant red hair. “I am… under guard, as you see.”

Olenna Tyrell humphed.

Margaery’s shrewd eyes turned to Edd, who met her stare blandly, refusing to show any emotion from behind the helmet.

“I do see,” replied the Tyrell daughter, her eyes skimming his shoulders, his chin, his chest. The heated look in her eyes almost made Edd’s eyebrows raise in response. _Really?_

“Are you sure Lady Sansa can’t stay even the slightest?” the woman breathily asked, cocking her head just so to the side, and widening her eyes.

“No.”

The reply pulled from him was monotone and delivered with such completion that Lady Margaery blinked in surprise. Had no one ever told her “no” before?

“Oh. I–” she broke off and blinked, then sent a winning smile at Edd. “I do understand.” Turning back to Sansa, she leaned forward and said, eyes still on Edd, “Perhaps your guard will cheer up some if he has something to soften that hard demeanour of his.”

Edd felt his breath catch in his throat. _Was the Tyrell chit suggesting that the Princess–?_ Edd shook his head mentally and stiffened.

Sansa flushed a red that clashed with her hair. “Lady Margaery!”

The two girls had a giggly, whispered conversation with hot glances in his direction that Edd couldn’t hear beyond the roaring in his ears from his embarrassment. He wanted to bring his hand up to rub at his neck, at the front where the scar from Jaime Lannister’s sword remained, and at the back where he could scratch the sudden, damp tresses.

Afterward, as Edd followed Sansa away from the gardens and back to her room, his eyes dropped unbidden to the gentle sway of her backside in her dress, and then snapped up as horror and shame overtook him.

But, as the young woman failed to realize what he did, quietly humming to herself as they walked down the quiet halls of the Maiden’s Vault, Edd felt a small smile creep onto his face and he sent a fond glance at the Princess in front of him.

* * *

{2}


End file.
